The inflatable pool or spa of the present disclosure is convenient to carry and consumers love it.
Known inflatable pools are commonly made from a PVC air chamber. Because of good flexibility and low rigidity of PVC cloth, the strength of the pool is often not enough, the shape can be easily changed after inflating, bumps can be present under low pressure, and the comfort of the product is affected.
Inflatable pools or spas are generally constructed of material having high flexibility and low rigidity. Although such inflatable spas are generally more affordable than permanent spas, inflatable spas generally lack the strength, comfort, clean appearance, and useful life of permanent spas. Also, inflatable spas may be difficult to assemble, dissemble, store, and transport.
The present disclosure relates to an inflatable pool or spa having improved strength. A water cavity of the inflatable pool may receive massaging air bubbles and/or jetted water so as to create a spa pool.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, an inflatable product is provided including a porous sheet coupled to a wall of the inflatable product.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, an inflatable product is provided including a porous sheet coupled to a wall of the inflatable product via an attachment sheet.
According to yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, an inflatable product is provided including a porous tensioning structure in an air chamber of the inflatable product.
According to still yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, an inflatable product is provided including a first wall, a second wall, an inflatable air chamber defined by the first wall and the second wall, and a plurality of tensioning structures located in the air chamber and coupled to the first wall and the second wall. Each tensioning structure includes at least one attachment sheet having an outer perimeter and a porous sheet coupled to the at least one attachment sheet, the porous sheet including a plurality of enclosed pores located entirely within the outer perimeter of the at least one attachment sheet.
In certain embodiments, the porous sheet includes a plurality of frame members that intersect to define the plurality of enclosed pores.
In certain embodiments, the plurality of frame members of the porous sheet are interwoven.
In certain embodiments, the plurality of frame members of the porous sheet are arranged in a grid pattern.
In certain embodiments, the porous sheet includes a plurality of open spaces that are partially surrounded by the frame members.
In certain embodiments the at least one attachment sheet has a lower melting point than the porous sheet.
In certain embodiments, the at least one attachment sheet, the first wall, and the second wall have similar melting points.
In certain embodiments, the porous sheet includes a second plurality of enclosed pores located beyond the outer perimeter of the at least one attachment sheet.
In certain embodiments, the porous sheet has an outer perimeter that substantially overlaps the outer perimeter of the at least one attachment sheet.
In certain embodiments, the product is a spa. In other embodiments, the product is a mattress. In other embodiments, the product is a pool.
In certain embodiments, the first wall is an internal wall of the pool or spa, and the second wall is an external wall of the pool or spa, the pool or spa further including a bottom wall that cooperates with the internal wall to define a water cavity.
In certain embodiments, the spa includes a water cavity, the product further including a heating unit in fluid communication with the water cavity, the heating unit including a heating element and a U-shaped water cavity around the heating element.
In certain embodiments, the product further includes a control system with a controller that maintains a current of the control system below a predetermined level by limiting a power supply to the heating unit.
According to still yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, an inflatable product is provided including a first wall, a second wall, an inflatable air chamber defined by the first wall and the second wall, and a plurality of tensioning structures located in the air chamber. Each tensioning structure is coupled to the first wall along a first seam that extends along a first line and to the second wall along a second seam that extends along a second line. Each tensioning structure includes a porous sheet with a plurality of pores, wherein any line parallel to the first line intersects the plurality of pores in the porous sheet.
In certain embodiments, the porous sheet includes a plurality of frame members that cooperate to define the plurality of pores, wherein the plurality of frame members are oriented transverse to the first line.
In certain embodiments, the plurality of frame members are oriented transverse to a third line that is perpendicular to the first line.
In certain embodiments, the first line is parallel to the second line.
According to still yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, an inflatable spa is provided including a top wall, a bottom wall, an internal wall, an external wall, an inflatable air chamber defined by the top wall, the bottom wall, the internal wall, and the external wall, a water cavity defined by the bottom wall and the internal wall, and a control system including an air pump operable in an inflation mode that supplies air to the air chamber to inflate the air chamber, a deflation mode that removes air from the air chamber to deflate the air chamber, and an aeration mode that supplies air to the water cavity to aerate the water cavity.
In certain embodiments, the spa further includes an air passageway between the air pump and the spa that extends above the water cavity of the spa.
In certain embodiments, the control system further includes a control panel assembly that receives a user input, wherein the control panel assembly is mounted to the air passageway at a location above the water cavity of the spa.
In certain embodiments, the air passageway includes a first check valve and a second check valve positioned in series to prevent a backflow of water from the water cavity of the spa to the air pump.
In certain embodiments, at least one of the first check valve and the second check valve becomes progressively tighter as water pressure from the water cavity of the spa increases.
According to still yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, an inflatable spa is provided including a top wall, a bottom wall, an internal wall, an external wall, an inflatable air chamber defined by the top wall, the bottom wall, the internal wall, and the external wall, a water cavity defined by the bottom wall and the internal wall, and a jetted water pipe network that delivers jetted water to the water cavity, wherein the jetted water pipe network is substantially concealed within the inflatable air chamber.
In certain embodiments, the spa further includes a control system and a single water inlet pipe between the water cavity and the control system, wherein the water inlet pipe includes a filtered water inlet portion and a jetted water inlet portion.
In certain embodiments, the control system includes a drain assembly having a filtered water drain passageway in fluid communication with the filtered water inlet portion of the water inlet pipe, a jetted water drain passageway in fluid communication with the jetted water inlet portion of the water inlet pipe, and an outlet in fluid communication with both the filtered water drain passageway and the jetted water drain passageway.
In certain embodiments, the spa further includes a filtering cover that covers both the filtered water inlet portion and the jetted water inlet portion of the water inlet pipe.
In certain embodiments, the jetted water pipe network includes a plurality of spray nozzles, a first connecting pipe that delivers water to the plurality of spray nozzles, and a second connecting pipe that delivers air to the plurality of spray nozzles, wherein the plurality of spray nozzles, the first connecting pipe, and the second connecting pipe are substantially concealed within the inflatable air chamber.
In certain embodiments, the first and second connecting pipes are flexible.
In certain embodiments, the plurality of spray nozzles are spaced apart annularly about the internal wall of the spa.
According to still yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for erecting an inflatable spa having an inflatable air chamber and a water cavity. The method includes inflating the air chamber of the inflatable spa to a pressure greater than about 0.8 psi. In certain embodiments, the pressure is about 1.5 psi.
According to still yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for manufacturing an inflatable product having an air chamber defined by a plurality of walls. The method includes providing a porous sheet of a first material, at least a portion of the first material surrounding a plurality of pores in the porous sheet, placing the porous sheet between a second sheet of a second material and a third sheet of a third material, the second material and the third material covering the portion of the first material that surrounds the plurality of pores in the porous sheet, attaching the second sheet to the third sheet, and placing the porous sheet in the air chamber of the inflatable product.
In certain embodiments, the second sheet includes an attachment layer located between one of the plurality of walls of the inflatable product and the porous layer.
In certain embodiments, the second sheet includes one of the plurality of walls of the inflatable product.
In certain embodiments, the attaching step includes attaching the second material of the second sheet to the third material of the third sheet through the plurality of pores in the porous sheet.
In certain embodiments, the attaching step includes melting the second material of the second sheet and the third material of the third sheet.
In certain embodiments, the second material of the second sheet is the same as the third material of the third sheet.
According to still yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, an inflatable pool is provided including a top wall; a bottom wall; an inner side wall; and an outer side wall, wherein the outer side wall surrounds the inner side wall; and wherein the top wall is connected to the top of the inner side wall and the top of the outer side wall, the bottom wall is connected to the bottom of the inner side wall and the bottom of the outer side wall, and an inflatable air chamber is defined by the top wall, the bottom wall, the inner side wall and the outer side wall; and wherein, the pool also comprises a plurality of laminated elements arranged in the air chamber in an annular array manner and connected to the inner side wall and the outer side wall, and wherein the laminated elements each comprise a first layer of a pattern of crossed fibers and an attaching layer to which the first layer is attached.
Certain preferred or alternative embodiments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims to which reference should now be made.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.